Through the Vermillion Eyes
by bondageluvr
Summary: What happens after Ciel is reborn as a demon? Written right after seeing the end of season II, so... SebbyXDemon!Ciel


_**Author's Notes:**__** So here we are, fellow fans, Kuro II is over and I am beyond depressed. Sure, the ending was great, every fanfiction author's dream, but it was, ahem, THE END! So now we're stuck with wondering what will happed again and while we're waiting on season III or making horrible inhuman plans to castrate the creators of the show for giving us such a short season, here's something to break the tension:**_

"Young master?"

The voice seemed to echo inside my mind, sending shivers through my body, into the deepest, darkest corners of my being. It sounded so clear, as if I was hearing it for the very first time, yet I knew that I heard it before. The voice rang, velvety smooth, soothing my mind. I could hear every tiny emotion, every little note, I could identify everything in it…

I opened my eyes begrudgingly, frowning. I didn't feel the urge to squint in the bright morning light, in fact… I didn't feel the urge to breathe.

My eyes quickly darted across the room, memorizing every tiny detail that once was inaccessible to my blind, human eyes. I saw every speck of dust, not that there were many, I inhaled just for the fun of it and instantly my nose was hit with a bouquet, no, a firework of smells, each unique and distinguishable.

Finally my gaze rested upon the figure bowing next to my bed.

No! That couldn't be Sebastian.

I knew my butler didn't look like this – I saw him every day, every morning for the past three years he would wake me up with a demonic smirk upon that beautiful face of his.

Now I understood, 'beautiful' didn't do him justice.

He was…

I couldn't find a work to describe him. They say beauty is skin-deep, but now I could see beyond that, and let me tell you one thing – what's beneath that flawless face is much more breathtaking.

While I was busy counting the shades of red in his eyes, my butler sighed, the tiny noise making me shiver once more and smirked:

"Good morning."

I nodded, afraid of what I would hear if I spoke. Instead I sat up, without feeling the necessity to stretch or slump back into the pillows and motioned to the mirror.

Sebastian nodded and in an instant the mirror was right in front of me. Or rather, it would have seemed an instant to human eyes, but I could actually see every step he made, it seemed like a perfectly normal pace…

Shaking my head, I lifted my eyes to look at my reflection.

Pale milky-white skin. Jet-black tresses that seemed almost blue. Thin pink lips. A softly upturned nose.

I thought I knew what I looked like. Apparently not.

That _thing _couldn't be me. I was a perfectly normal teenager, but this… It didn't look human.

The most fascinating thing was the eyes – a deep red, the same color as Sebastian's, littered with tiny flecks of brown, black and purple. And a shade of a contract on one of them.

I was beautiful.

"That, you are, Young Master."

I snapped my attention back to my butler. _How did he…?_

"A perfectly natural reaction to have just been made a demon."

"What happened last night?" I asked. Horrified, I clapped both my hands over my mouth. _That _is not my voice. It shimmered and resounded around the room with zillions of melodies, light as the wind but heavy with every emotion I didn't even know I was feeling.

Sebastian bent down, carefully prying my hands off my face, taking them into his own. I looked down and saw my black nails against his flawlessly snowy gloves.

It did happed. I _am _a demon.

"It seems Hannah Annafellows and Alois Trancy made quite an interesting contract," Sebastian replied, still not letting go of me. I heard in one of the chords in his voice he was obviously unhappy.

Then I remembered.

I was drowning and then… He pulled me out of the water, but not before breaking me… He couldn't do it though… And then…

The boat. We talked on the boat.

The memories seemed vague and unclear, but not as distant as the ones I had of my human life. Those were dim, like I was blind and deaf back then and couldn't distinguish reality and dreams… So confusing, so _wrong…_

"That's right. You're mine until the end of time," I said, cringing at the sound of that horrible voice I now possessed. Too charming, too alluring.

"Yes, Young Master." Sebastian let go of me, finally, and stood up. I looked at him from down below and saw the anger, the helplessness in him I've never seen before. He was sad, I realized. The usually cocky bastard was depressed.

"Don't worry." I slipped off the bed, standing on my own two feet and feeling the newly-found power in my legs that, I knew, could carry me for miles and miles without even breaking a sweat.

"I'll make sure our life," I stopped. "No, our, shall we say _existence_, is everything but boring."

"As you always do."

It's been a while. One hundred twenty one years since the day I died, to be exact.

I sat on the barstool, leaning against the tabletop, stirring the melted ice in my cocktail with my straw.

He was late. A full too seconds. My, Sebastian, have you gotten old?

"No way in hell, Ciel."

I smiled to myself, turning around. He never changed. Still all black and red, clad in leather, his shirt open to reveal smooth pale skin that begged to be licked and sucked on, leaving bruises and…

"You look different, Young Master." He leaned in to whisper into my ear so no one in the bar heard us. I shrugged.

"If you have the ability to change how you look, why not?" I replied equally quietly, breathing into his ear. "My normal self would not be able to get into a bar or order a drink, so…"

Sebastian slid onto a stool next to mine:

"How was work?"

"Tedious. Too slow. You?"

"Fine, got my end of the contract today." I licked my lips. I haven't had a decent meal in weeks.

I nodded, smirking:

"Worth it?"

Sebastian shrugged, lifting an eyebrow:

"Not as delectable as someone I know, but good nonetheless."

I leaned over to him so that our noses were touching:

"Someone you know? Who?"

Sebastian grasped my chin, his vermillion eyes boring into mine:

"Just this annoying brat I'm stuck with for all eternity."

I kissed him on the mouth slowly, dragging my sharp teeth over his lower lip:

"Didn't hear you complaining yesterday."

_**End Notes: REVIEW if you want Kuroshitsuji III!**_

_**I know this may seem very Breaking Dawn-y, as people have told me, but I assure you I never intended it to be that way. Just the way I think waking up as a demon would feel.**_

_**And about that 'I was beautiful' line, yah, I do think Ciel can be THAT vain.**_

_**Besides, Ciel deserves immortality far more than that whiny bitch Bella. **_


End file.
